


Alternative Route to Happiness

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Wrong Way [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg Jensen, Schmoop, cute family, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really hates being pregnant.....so he knocked Jared up this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Route to Happiness

Despite all the drama in the delivery room when their son was born, three days after Shane’s birth, Jensen has kept good on his apology and hasn’t killed Jared…yet. He might change his mind if he doesn’t start feeling human again pretty soon. Everything hurts and he is more tired than he has ever been, so he feels like he should at least maim Jared or something. Instead, he is happy to stare down at the tiny newborn snuggled next to him on their bed. He is obsessed with Shane. He had no idea that their child would be so perfect. Shane is everything. While at the hospital, Jensen and Jared overheard the couple next door say their child was the most perfect person on the planet. He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying they were wrong. Actually, Jensen heard another couple say that too, but naturally, they were also wrong.

Life with Shane is…eventful. He had no idea a year ago, when they set out on this journey, that it would be as amazing, exhausting, anxiety ridden, consuming, happy, sleepless, dismal, surprising, life changing, and remarkable as it has been. He may have hated being pregnant but he loves being a father. Jared does too, which makes them a pretty good tag team. In the calm moments when Shane is sleeping or contently snuggling, Jensen keeps apologizing for being a monster during the last 9 months. It makes him smile when Jared kisses him and tells him he understands, and that Jensen wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought he was. Jared’s lying, of course, but he’s committed to it and deserves a medal for his dedication to their relationship. Jensen has never loved his husband more. The reassuring helps a little, but he still feels bad for Jared. Jared is amazing, and he vows to never become that psychopath again.

Feeling bad for Jared stops when his doctor lifts the ban on exercising. Even though he kept in decent shape throughout his pregnancy, Jensen is dying to get back to his pre-baby weight. Realizing that his husband gets to sit home and snuggle their son while Jensen exhausts himself at the gym makes him, to say the least, frustrated. On the first day he reactivated his gym membership and plans to workout, Jensen plays hooky. Jared finds him in Shane’s nursery reading him a book about dads who love their sons; he just smirks and slips away. Jensen knows that, at six weeks old, the book means nothing to Shane. Even though he knows this, he lies to himself and says he is reading it for the baby; why on earth would he get anything out of it himself? When Jensen does the same thing the next day, so does Jared. On the third day of playing hooky, when Jared tells his husband that Shane will survive for a few hours without him, Jensen tells Jared he has rescinded his apology and he can sleep on the couch tonight because being pregnant was clearly the shittier end of this deal.

Jensen is sure that the only thing that saves his husband from certain death – in some cultures known as an eternity on the couch – is the fact that his doctor also lifted the ban on sex the same week. He knows he would be fooling himself if he didn’t admit that fact is a huge reason why he drags Jared into their bed that night. They take turns exploring parts of their bodies that Jensen forgot existed but is glad to have back. When both men are lying there panting and spent, Jensen curls into Jared, tells him he loves him, and kisses him hard. When everything is put into perspective, he is pretty damn happy. And further solidifying his place as the world’s best baby, Shane sleeps though the whole thing. That doesn’t mean that Jensen didn’t check to make sure he is still alive after he comes back down from his orgasm high.

Happily, life starts to get into a routine that has become their new normal. Shane is growing like a weed and his parents don’t remember when he became a little person instead of a newborn. Jensen does eventually pry himself away from Shane to get to the gym, but he doesn’t do so without being extremely clear about what he thinks of the situation. He eventually goes back to work too, which he is equally vocal about disliking it. Jensen stops Jared one day and asks him who the person taking control of his brain is, because one year ago he wouldn’t have thought going back to work would be such a big deal. The only solution he can come up with is that there must be some new form of alien life burrowing in his brain. It is undoubtedly the only answer as to why he freaks out and calls Kathy, the babysitter, 2398403 times on the first day he and Jared are both away from Shane.  Even though the woman seemed sweet, capable and qualified when they hired her, she is clearly waging a war against chubby cheeks and baby feet and her weapon of choice is kisses. This is: 1) Unfair. Because her job seems infinitely more enjoyable than Jensen’s. 2) Hurtful. Up until this moment, Jensen was certain that only his and Jared’s tickling and kisses could elicit those delighted baby giggles. She must be some type of witch and he makes a mental note to fire her later. He never does, because when he comes home and scoops Shane up, he’s happy smells clean, and Kathy said he was the most perfect baby on the planet. Jensen is glad they are in agreement and decides that she is highly intelligent and, even if she is a witch, she can stay.

For a while, Jensen actually forgets about how much being pregnant sucked. He and Jared get Shane on a sleep cycle, and while they are exhausted some days, they are still very much in love and enjoy their quiet time - and not so quiet time - together. When Shane is awake, he is more amazing than the day before, and tomorrow he will be more amazing than he is today. He babbles and claps and looks so much like the two of them that it….well, it makes Jensen feel like a complete sap. Jensen is in this happy bubble of perfection, even though he is pseudo-angry with Jared over the fact that he lost the bet over whose name Shane would say first – it was Jared’s designated title of “Daddy” over Jensen’s own “Papa”. But he rubs it all over his husband’s face when Shane happily takes his first wobbly, but absolutely perfect in every way and well advanced for his age, steps in his Papa’s direction. Both he and Jared are enthralled by the moment and praise their son like he’s a genius. Because he is. A few weeks later, he wishes his child was still immobile, because Shane-proofing sucks.

Things are really good being a family of three, and when Jared brings up having another baby, - in the middle of Shane’s first birthday party of all times - it catches him off guard. They discussed having a few kids, at least two, but Jensen is afraid to topple the routine they have going. When Jared just keeps looking at him expectantly, he yanks his husband out of the room and away from the staring party guests by one arm. Jared is looking at him like Jensen can give him everything he ever wanted with just one word. Before he realizes what he is doing, Jensen smiles big and kisses Jared so hard he hopes he sees stars. In addition to genuinely wanting another baby, he is secretly happy to get payback in the form of having Jared carry their child this time around. Before they return to the party, he reminds Jared that he really will kill him this time if they have a repeat of their last endeavor to have a baby. 

Trying to get Jared pregnant the second time around is more multifaceted. They are both trying to find a balance between work, a one year old, and “baby making time”. When Jensen thinks maybe it is a sign, that Shane needs another year or so as their only baby, Jared reminds him that by the time the baby comes, it will be another year. Jensen is still worried, and scowls at Jared when his husband walks in on him and Shane reading the book about fathers who love their sons. Shane kisses Jensen on the cheek and it makes him want 2000 million more of those moments. Having Shane is amazing, having another mini combination of themselves can make that feeling more intense. That night, he ends up pounding Jared into the mattress and hoping they created another perfect person.

They don’t. And suddenly Jensen is living in a déjà vu of two years ago. Not that he is complaining, because the sex is fantastic. He loves that his husband isn’t overly concerned or consumed, because everything just feels so…easy. But it gets harder because he catches Jared on fertility websites and wonders how much longer they can keep this up. It is that guilt that awards him “husband of the year” because suddenly he is doing everything Jared wants – even yoga. They’re drinking green tea, because some website suggested it, and Jensen thinks it must be a ploy created by the tea companies, because he really misses coffee with breakfast and believes no drink should ever be green. When Jared suddenly switches to grapefruit juice in the morning, it is because the acid in it supposedly rids your body of mucus that could inhibit sperm from reaching their destination. This is bull shit according to Jensen, because there is no mucus inside of Jared. Jared is too damn beautiful to have something so gross in him. Also, Jensen longs for the days of green tea.

He doesn’t expect these fertility boosters to work, which is why he is rendered speechless when Jared turns up pregnant. Shane is off with his grandparents and Jared is staring at him with three positive pregnancy tests in his hands. He loves that baby, and he loves it even more because it is nestled safely inside Jared’s middle. He pulls his husband into an embrace and makes love to him for the rest of the night just to make sure it sticks…because that is how it works, right? Before falling sleep, he makes a mental note to do it again in the morning for good measure.

Jared, as it turns out, is the best damn pregnant person on earth. In an epic display of injustice, Jared doesn’t even get sick. Okay, he throws up three times, but in comparison to Jensen’s pregnancy, that is the same as not getting sick. Jensen loves his husband, but he cannot get over how unfair the fact that, at 5 months pregnant, his husband hardly shows. What the hell?

At 6 months pregnant, Jared is still chasing after Shane and is his same wonderful, amazing, caring self. Jensen starts wondering if he suffered enough misery in his pregnancy for the both of them. Jared looks gorgeous and even though Jensen is miffed about his husband not fully understanding what he himself went though, he can’t help but dote on him. At twenty months old, Shane isn’t really sure why everyone is telling him he is going to be a big brother, but he snuggles up to Jared’s bump and kisses it every now and then. Jensen finds himself doing the same thing after they tuck their son into his crib. Only his kisses go lower than just Jared’s belly.

Only proving that he was born to be pregnant, Jared looks even more amazing at 8 months pregnant. It just makes Jensen realize that all his fantastical desires to somehow transfer his pregnancy with Shane over to Jared would have probably worked out better for all those involved. And while Jared loves Jensen, he tells him that being pregnant is actually easier than dealing with Jensen when he carried Shane. 

It turns out a lot of things are easier for Jared than they were for Jensen. When Jared goes into labor a week early, it doesn’t surprise Jensen that things go smoothly. Despite this, Jensen’s concern for Jared’s and their unborn baby’s well being is intense. Watching his husband labor at home is concerning, because Jared seems way too serene. There is certainly something wrong with him and Jensen votes that they leave for the hospital immediately. His request is shot down, and he finds himself once again doing what Jared says, because surely Jared has some secret key to this whole having babies thing that he refused to share with Jensen almost two years ago. When they eventually do get to the hospital, Jared is still holding it together. The doctors keep saying how great Jared is doing, which leads Jensen to ask what the hell is wrong with the situation, because he remembers a hell of a lot more screaming when their roles were reversed. He’s actually worried because none of this is normal, at least, it’s not Jensen’s normal. But the doctors assure Jensen everything is fine, and he’s thrilled that his husband is okay, but Jensen wonders who he pissed off to have a labor that was the polar opposite of Jared’s. If this is labor, then doing it again wouldn’t be so bad.

When Jared eventually gets an epidural, it becomes obvious that it is going to be a different show than Jensen’s from here on out. Jensen is relieved that his husband isn’t in pain anymore, but he is cursing the labor gods for delivering such drastic injustices upon them. Jared laughs and Jensen has no freaking idea how on earth he could be laughing at a time like this. This was about the point where Jensen had moved on to having extreme hate for Jared, and here his husband is, laughing and smiling. Unfair, prejudiced epidural displaying a clear sign of favoritism.

Delivery isn’t all that different than Jared’s labor. Instead of death threats and screaming, it is just Jensen holding Jared’s left leg back while he pushes in a silent concentrated effort. There is no yelling, no hate, nothing that requires an apology. Aside from some loud breathing and a groan or two, Jared works to push their baby girl into the world. Watching Jared focus so intensely makes Jensen feel helpless. He doesn’t know what to do, so he holds onto his husband and encourages him while he watches their new baby come into the world after only 15 minutes of pushing. He is too proud of his husband and too in awe with his daughter to realize that this fact is also a massive injustice. His tears fall before Jared’s do, and he can’t stop telling his husband how proud he is. Jared is beaming and Chloe, all 7.2 pounds of her, is gorgeous. He takes a picture that he is sure anyone he shows it to will believe is photoshopped. Because two minutes after giving birth, Jared looks like he hasn’t done anything more strenuous than running five miles. Jensen wonders what he did wrong during labor, but then stops thinking about it because he wants to hold his baby girl.

Jensen realizes he is fucked because Chloe is the prettiest thing he has ever seen. He was sure that nothing could beat Shane, but Chloe almost takes the cake. He decides that there can be two perfect children on earth, one of each gender. He tells Jared he loves him, he tells Chloe too, and thanks whatever force landed them here. Jared is still smiling, thanking Jensen for giving him such a sweet baby. Jensen said something similar about Shane, which makes him really want his son to be part of this moment. He disappears for a few minutes only to return with Shane. The boy has his face buried in Jensen’s neck, tucked against his father looking all shades of shy and feeling left out. Shane wants no part of his sister, content to snuggle into Jensen, and that is perfectly fine. He has a whole lifetime to be a big brother, right now he just wants to be Jensen’s little boy.

Things are good. They are good because their family is, as many have come to hear, the most perfect family on the face of the planet. They are good because Chloe is healthy and Jared is doing well. Shane is Jensen’s little mini-me, and everything is chaotic but just the way it should be. But mostly, things are good because Jensen wasn’t the one who was pregnant this time around, making everything markedly better for all those involved…especially Jensen.


End file.
